


Last Chance

by Fanatika



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatika/pseuds/Fanatika
Summary: When Seto realizes that his Pharaoh is going to leave and is planning to make him the new Pharaoh, Seto decides that he needs to talk to his king. This is an oneshot Priest Seto x Pharaoh Atem. Smut. Don't like, don't read!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys =)
> 
> I’m back with another Fanfiction. I’m really into Yu-Gi-Oh! at the moment and I couldn’t resist and had to write this oneshot about Pharaoh Atem and Priest Seto…I mean the series shipped these two so hard, so well here we go =D I hope you’ll enjoy it and please leave a comment =)
> 
> If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, I’m sorry ^^

Seto’s POV

Seto was wandering around in the hallways of the huge palace. They had defeated Bakura and knew that better times were ahead. Now he could take his place by the Pharaoh’s side, like he always wanted.   
After all the battles he enjoyed the silence of the empty hallways. Everyone was resting after the fight with the monster, so when he heard some voices whispering somewhere near him; he couldn’t help himself. He stopped and listened.   
Who was there and what were they talking about? According to the voices it was Isis and Mana. He wasn’t in the mood for a talk, instead he continued listening.   
“So then it’s really true?” That was Mana and apparently she wasn’t happy about the news. What had happened?   
“I’m afraid the Pharaoh made his choice. He said that he cannot stay with us any longer and that the future Pharaoh will be Priest Seto.”   
Seto almost dropped his Millennium Rod. What was Isis talking about? The Pharaoh would leave them? This couldn’t be for real?! He didn’t want to be the next Pharaoh; he wanted to be by the Pharaoh’s side nothing else.   
Without listening to the others any longer, he turned and set out for the throne room, to have a word with his king. A few minutes later he arrived at his destination, but the Pharaoh was nowhere to be seen, there was only Shimon.   
“Where is the Pharaoh, Shimon? I need to talk to him. It’s important.” He spoke with a loud voice while he was approaching the throne.   
“The king was exhausted. He went to his private chamber to rest.” said Shimon.  
Seto nodded and left the throne room to head for the Pharaoh’s chamber. This couldn’t wait. They just defeated the darkness and glory days were to come and he wanted to leave? He wouldn’t let him!  
A few minutes later, he finally reached the Pharaoh’s chambers and knocked hastily. While he was waiting for a reply from inside he could feel his heart pounding.   
“Who’s there?”   
“It’s me Pharaoh, Seto. Could I come in and have a word with you?” Seto knew that even when he’d receive a no, he’d try until his king would let him in. But this did not happen.  
“Come in.”   
The door was opened and Seto entered the room. It was smaller than he’d expected it. There was only a huge bed and some cupboards. For a second he wondered if that was really the Pharaoh’s private chamber or if he just felt more comfortable in this small room. Whatever it was, it wasn’t important right now.   
“Is it true?” The question came faster than he’d planned it, but he needed to know.  
“Is what true, Seto.” The Pharaoh was smiling.   
“Is it true that you’re leaving me? I mean is it true that you’re leaving your kingdom for good?” The Pharaoh’s smile vanished for a second while he was walking through the room to where the window was. He looked outside into the dark, than he faced his loyal friend and answered.  
“I’m afraid it’s true. I wanted to tell you tomorrow before I leave, because there is nobody worthier to take my place Seto.” His smile returned.   
“But I don’t want to be the next Pharaoh. I just want to serve by your side and protect the people of Egypt with you.” He had taken a few steps forward.   
“I know that, but you must understand that I lost most of my memories and therefore I think you’d make a better ruler than I do in my current situation.”   
This wasn’t happening. What could he do to allure him from his leaving plans?   
“You can’t leave, my Pharaoh! The people need you. You just defeated the biggest threat our kingdom has ever faced.”   
“But not all credits belong to me, only with the help of you all; we were able to win in the end.”   
Seto was frustrated. He could say whatever he wanted, it seemed like nothing could bring the king to change his mind. While the Pharaoh was still talking, his feet had brought him even closer to his ruler. He knew there was nothing he could say to stop him and as he finally realized that he would lose the Pharaoh, he did something unexpected. Maybe it has always been deep inside of him, the urge to do that, but the forbiddingness of this move, had held him back.   
With both hands he grabbed the shorter man’s head and pressed his lips onto the others. He closed up on the Pharaoh and to his surprise he didn’t feel any resistance. Instead he felt the other man’s mouth opening, so that he could deepen their kiss even more.   
The moment passed as quickly as it had come and Seto backed off a few steps.   
“I need to apologize. I shouldn’t have done that.” 

Yami’s POV

The Pharaoh was really taken by surprise by Seto’s kiss. Now that the other had taken a step back he thought about this situation. What should he do?  
He obviously had two clear choices. He could either send him away or he could get himself into it. He had to admit that it was a nice feeling, being touched again in this way, as he has shared one body with Yugi for such a long time. He was used to it, but now he had the chance to make his own choices, without considering Yugi’s feelings.   
He looked at the other who was still waiting for him to reply. Contrary to Seto Kaiba, the Pharaoh felt something for this young man even though he didn’t know many things about him. But Seto’s devotion was something he hadn’t felt in a long time and he just knew that his choice would be the right one, at least this was that the last night he would have the chance to do it.  
“You don’t need to apologise, Seto. Just continue what you intent to do. I want my last night here to be something special. And to spend this night with you seems just right.”  
It seemed like Seto hadn’t expected this. His face showed a confused expression.   
“But we shouldn’t do that, should we?”   
“Who says that? I’m the Pharaoh and if that’s my wish you should follow it.” It was the first time that the Pharaoh saw that Priest Seto was so flustered. It was almost funny.   
“No I’m your servant, we can’t do that” he tried to sound confident as usual but the Pharaoh could hear the uncertainty in his voice. He just knew too well that Seto actually just wanted the opposite of the words he spoke.   
“Seto you are more than my servant. You’ll be the future Pharaoh, you’re my friend and if you really want it, you can be my lover tonight.”  
A few seconds passed until Seto’s expression changed from desperate to something like happiness. He didn’t say anything more. Instead he took two steps forward, grabbed him again and pulled them both in another passionate kiss.   
When they parted, they exchanged a lustful look. They both wanted it. Seto smiled while he took off his head covering. Together with his Millennium Rod he put it on the next cupboard.   
The Pharaoh swallowed hardly. Now he really looked like Seto Kaiba! He tried to abandon the thought.   
Seto continued undressing himself until his upper body was completely naked, except for his golden armlets. He was well built and you could see the fine lines of his muscles. The Pharaoh was captured by the sight and his heart jumped. Seto focused his look back to his eyes.  
“I hope, you like what you see.” He sounded a bit bold.   
“I do.” 

Seto’s POV

There was nothing more to say. Seto wrapped his arms around his Pharaoh and kissed him again. The kiss was filled with passion and lust. For now he only wanted one thing. He wanted the Pharaoh to be his. He wanted to show what he meant to him – what he always will mean to him even then when he’ll be gone.   
Driven by all this emotions he started undressing the Pharaoh as well. It didn’t take him long and he could press his body against the other and could finally feel his skin on his own.   
The need for air pulled both men apart. For a second, Seto was afraid that he had been too hasty, but to his relief the Pharaoh was still smiling.   
“I didn’t know that you want me so bad Seto.” His voice sounded mockingly.  
“I would do anything for you. If this should be my last chance to do so, I’ll do it.” Seto’s face changed to his usual serious expression.   
“Well if that’s so, than strip and lie down on my bed.” Seto did as he was told. If the Pharaoh wanted to take control he would let him. While the priest was getting rid of the rest of his clothing, his ruler was doing the same. He lay down on the bed and watched the Pharaoh crawling onto him. He stopped when his face was right in front of him, but unfortunately they were not touching. 

Yami’s POV

The Pharaoh was actually a bit surprised. He knew that this Seto differed a lot to the Seto Kaiba he knew. This Seto was also a headstrong person and had a lot in common with Kaiba, but what made him different was his total loyalty to him and right now he was totally obedient. He would do anything. But that was actually not what he wanted. He wanted Seto to be in control, he wanted him to be the next Pharaoh and he wanted him to fuck him. Tonight he didn’t want to be the person in charge. He wanted to let go.  
“You still don’t get it Seto, do you?” The priest looked confused.   
“What’s wrong, you can have me if you like. I don’t care about power.”   
“But I do and I told you before, I want you to be the next ruler and I also want you to take control now. I know you want that control, you always wanted it.” in this point you’re just like Kaiba.  
Silence spread through the room. Then Seto grabbed the Pharaoh by his arms and made them change positions. Now the taller man was on top and left kisses all over the other man’s body. The Pharaoh finally moaned when Seto grabbed his half erected length with his tall hands. He stroked his manhood until it was fully hard. One last smirk was the last thing he saw before the priest put his ruler’s length into his mouth. The Pharaoh’s breathing became heavy. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so good.   
When Seto let go of him he wanted to protest but before he could say anything, a loud groan escaped his mouth when his lover had started licking his entrance. It was a whole new sensation, but he liked it. The Pharaoh clutched both his hands in the bedsheets. “Seto…” He wasn’t able to formulate a sentence anymore.   
“Do you like it my Pharaoh? Tell me what you want.” He was finally back, the self-confident, self-opinionated Seto. In moments like this the Pharaoh could never tell Seto apart from Kaiba, but actually right now he didn’t care. Both Seto Kaiba and Priest Seto were very attractive men and he would spend a night with both of them.  
“Stop teasing me Seto and just keep going, or is that all that you got?” Two could play that game.  
The other didn’t reply, instead he led his right index finger to his mouth and licked it seductively. He was still keeping eye contact with the Pharaoh, when he pushed the whole length of his finger into the shorter man. Another moan escaped him, and when the finger was moving inside, he couldn’t hold back a cry.   
“More Seto! It’s not enough. You won’t please me if you can’t give me more.” He wanted to provoke him. He didn’t want Seto to handle him with kid gloves.   
It seemed like his words achieved its desired effect, as two more fingers were added immediately. He let out a painful moan, but it still felt good. His body was tightening around these long fingers, and this feeling made him go crazy.   
“Is it better now, Pharaoh? Or do you still want more?” Seto increased his pace, so that the Pharaoh wasn’t able to answer anymore. Lust had filled his thoughts and took control of him. He could swear that between his moans he could hear a slight chuckle from Seto, who now let go of him and positioned himself at his entrance.

Seto’s POV 

Carefully, but firmly he pushed his erected manhood inside the shorter man. He didn’t want to hurt him, but the painful expression of the Pharaoh made him hesitate for a second. Seto leaned forward and kissed the other to ease the pain. Then he whispered into his ear.   
“Normally I would like to say something to calm you, but I think you’ve asked me to do this.” When his ruler wanted him to be more dominant, he would grant him his wish.   
Now it was the Pharaoh’s time to chuckle. “You finally understood it, Seto. Be the man I saw on the battlefield. Don’t be kind, be a man who has the power to rule a whole country.”   
Turned on by the Pharaoh’s words, he started thrusting inside the other. The heat of their bodies showed itself through tiny beads of sweat on their skin. The room was filled with the men’s moaning. Seto couldn’t believe that he was finally doing this with the man who was the most important to him. Being inside of the Pharaoh was more than intoxicating and he felt the urge to feel the others lips on his own again.   
He leaned forward and without stopping his thrusting he pressed his lips onto the Pharaoh’s. Seto’s tongue found its way into the other man’s mouth which made both groan again.   
With both hands Seto embraced the shorter man and pulled him into an upright posture. Though Seto had stopped moving inside the Pharaoh now, they were still kissing. Tightly pressed together, Seto could feel the ruler’s chest rubbing against his broader one.  
He tried to be sensitive to every bit where they were touching. He wanted to inhale the feeling and never forget it. 

 

Yami’s POV

The Pharaoh let go of Seto’s lips and was caressing the others neck. He left kisses all over his collarbone and then before the priest realized what happened he pressed the taller man onto the bed and sat right on top of him now. As much as he wanted to have Seto in a dominant position, now it was his turn to make the other feel good. His hands stroke Seto’s strong abdomen while he moved back a bit to finally grab the now freed manhood with his hands. Before Seto could say something, the shorter man’s tongue was licking the others manhood, which made the priest moan for more. “Oh, my Pharaoh….”  
This had to stop - now. He let go of the throbbing length is his mouth and faced the taller man.   
“Stop calling me Pharaoh, Seto. How many times do I need to tell you, that now you’re the Pharaoh? Please call me by my name.”   
He was totally serious about this. Firstly he wanted to leave this whole Pharaoh thing behind and secondly, now that he could remember his name he wanted to be called by it.  
“As you wish, then do as you’re told and please your Pharaoh, Atem!” Seto was smirking. Atem was rejoiced to hear these words. He moved back forward and slid down onto Seto’s still full erected cock. While he was riding his former priest, said priest had grabbed his manhood and rubbed it.   
Tension was rising in both of them and with one final cry of sexual arousal the men came simultaneously. Atem collapsed and rested his head against Seto’s chest. The only sound left was their heavy breathing.   
After a few minutes, he changed his position so that he was now lying in the taller man’s arms. His head still rested on Seto’s chest.   
“Thank you.” The former Pharaoh made a pause. “This was more than I ever imagined getting as a leaving present. You will be a great Pharaoh. But I have to ask you for one last favour.” Atem tried to tilt his head to look into Seto’s eyes. He knew about the other man’s feelings and actually this was more a favour for Seto than for himself. “Would you stay with me tonight?” Seto smiled. He was slowly stroking the former Pharaoh’s left arm.  
“There is no other place where I want to be right now than by your side, Atem.”

Epilogue – Kaiba’s POV

They had to be kidding. He was still trapped in this Egyptian freakshow. It had taken him a lot of his mind to accept, that they were really in Egypt 5000 years ago and he had accepted that Yugi was not Yugi, but that there was another Yugi, Pharaoh Atem, who had shared a body with him. It still sounded ridiculous.   
Truth or not, he really wanted to escape this place and he hadn’t been enthusiastic about the idea to stay one more night, so that Atem could arrange his matters. Because fact was, that Atem was the last person who was still missing before they could finally go home and nobody seemed to be in a hurry. But Kaiba had enough. Either, he would find the Pharaoh and they could finally leave or they would leave without him, he didn’t care.   
He was randomly opening doors, but until now he’d had no success in finding the Pharaoh, but he was Seto Kaiba and he wouldn’t give up. After he turned the next corner another door appeared to his left. Without hesitation he opened it and entered.   
The moment he saw what was in the room, he wished he hadn’t entered it in the first place. He had found Pharaoh Atem. Apparently this was his Chamber, but unfortunately he was not alone. He was lying in his arms. No not his arms, but in the arms of this priest who looked exactly like him. What made it even worse was the fact, that the blanket covered them only to their waists and he could see that both men were naked.  
The moment he wanted to say something, he saw the Pharaoh’s eyes opening.  
“Kaiba!? What’re doing here?” He sounded more sleepy than actually angry.   
“The better question is, what are you doing here? Is this some kind of sick joke to fluster me?!” Without another word he turned on his heel and left the room as fast as possible. He shot the door and tried everything to erase that scene from his memory.


End file.
